


Vow

by griesly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, Hair Kink, M/M, Rimming, Vikings, some violence and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griesly/pseuds/griesly
Summary: Post-victory care/comfort set in Jeusus'arranged marriage AU, before there was an official plot, so it doesn't follow her beautiful storyline.





	Vow

Kylo spurred his horse on as the first sounds of battle reached his ears. He should have known his victory had been too easy, the Krivichi army too small. They had signed the same treaty as everyone else, but their new leader kept pushing, testing the boundaries of civility. Now, it seemed, he had graduated to treachery.

Cresting the hill, Kylo saw the true threat massing on the banks of the Volkhov and smelled the fetid scent of war rising off the plains. It had all been a ruse, the tribal rebellion he had set off to quell little more than a single raiding party. All the while, the rest of the voivode’s force marched north, waiting until he was gone to strike.

Rallying the band of warriors at his back with a harsh cry, he charged down the hill toward Holmgarðr. A fortress of wood and stone, the keep sat on an island mid-river, surrounded by an earthen wall. Once feared throughout the Hold, the Skyvalken had grown complacent in thinking that would be enough.

His company crashed as one into the rear of the enemy force, swords swinging, cudgels crushing whatever stood in their way. Kylo’s steed was well trained, kicking and stamping any Krivich fighter that tried to get back up. They carved a vicious swath through the invaders as they advanced, and soon Kylo could see the familiar colors of home giving as good as they got, if not better. Faded blue swirled and clashed against bands of deep, blood red as Kylo’s warriors began to close the gap.      

A bright flash of orange caught Kylo’s attention. There at the front of the defenders stood Armitage, eschewing a helmet, bow strapped to his back and a brutish mace poised to strike. _Hux_ , he would protest, using as few words in Kylo’s language as possible to keep his proper name off Kylo’s lips. It was another way to force the distance between them, to assert his continued displeasure at being traded for the fragile peace between their people. Sunlight flashed off bright rings of gold woven into the braids at his crown as he ducked and whirled, confusing his attackers. Kylo watched in admiration as Hux brought the weapon down again and again, beating his opponent’s skull into an unrecognizable lump. He couldn’t help but grin at the unbridled display of ferocity, thinking _that’s mine_ while wishing it were true.

A hot lance of anger shot through his chest as another Krivichi savage stepped behind to loom over Hux, raising a blade over his head with both hands. Kylo delivered a sharp kick to his horse’s flank, covering the distance in time to aim a strike at the fighter’s arm. The attacker stumbled, his blow gone wide as Hux darted out of range. Kylo drew back for another swing, sinking his blade into the gap between one leather pauldron and his neck. The man fell to his knees with a guttural cry as Kylo slid from his saddle, a hot spray of blood coating his face through the gaps in his helm. He pulled it off to stare his opponent down as Hux landed a decisive blow to the fighter’s temple, sending him reeling.

Kylo stepped over the unmoving body to stand beside Hux, fighting off all comers before the gates. Shoulder to shoulder they drove back the remaining invaders while Kylo’s warriors pressed the advantage. The stragglers died with fear in their eyes and futile prayers upon their lips to gods that had fled the field. When it was done and the last blue shield lay trampled into the earth, Kylo at last lowered his sword.

Wiping the blade halfway clean on a corpse at his feet, he sheathed it, knowing it would only mean more work later. He didn’t care, freeing his hands to clasp Hux by the shoulders, bloodlust fading to leave a fevered excitement in its wake. Hux reached out, hesitating a moment before swiping a damp lock of hair from Kylo’s eyes. Kylo slowly moved his hands up from his shoulders, giving Hux time to protest before cupping his face. Hux leaned in, resting his head against Kylo’s and pressing a hand to his chest.      

Kylo swiped at a patch of gore clinging to Hux’s cheek. He remembered the night before he left to stop the burgeoning tribal rebellion, when Hux had climbed carefully into his bed and laid quietly beside him. Kylo hadn’t moved except to look at him, unwilling to even stir the air for fear of frightening him away.  

It was his own fault that Hux hadn’t once warmed his bed in the months since their wedding. Angry at Hux’s continued refusal to speak or even look at him, Kylo had demanded that he stay in his rooms instead of allowing him space of his own. Hux had responded by sleeping curled on a pile of furs before the hearth, shunning the comfort of Kylo’s bed. That night, he had reached out a shaking hand and let it rest over Kylo’s heart. He whispered something in his own language, and for the first time, Kylo wanted to learn the words.

Now, cries of victory ringing in his ears, Kylo’s world narrowed to the single point connecting them. He felt trickles of blood running down his cheeks, licked the crisp, stinging taste of it off his lips. He wondered how Hux’s lips would taste if he turned his head just so to steal a kiss. Kylo knew it would only set them back, but he had grown impatient these long months, no longer content to simply look. Hux seemed to sense a change in the air and stepped back, letting his hand fall away. The spell surrounding them broke and Kylo remembered himself.

He took Hux’s hand instead, pleased when Hux allowed it. Behind them, his army looted the dead, claiming trophies of their kills with grunts and shouts. He took his horse by the reins and led them both inside the towering wooden gates, entrusting the animal to a slave in the yard. A half formed idea sped his heartbeat and led him up the steps into the main hall at a quick pace, tugging Hux along behind.

The hall was in chaos as word spread of their enemies’ defeat. Gifted by the King to his loyal enforcer two generations ago, Kylo’s grandfather had built the keep to endure. Kylo’s mother, the Jarl, moved through the crowd, calming and encouraging as only she could do. Half the village seemed to have taken shelter behind the walls, but the assembled crowd parted before their approach. Kylo knew how they must look, weary and battle-stained, the mace still clutched in Hux’s right hand. Freemen and minor nobles alike bowed as they passed, shuffling quickly out of their way.

Kylo dropped Hux’s hand after a quick squeeze, grabbing instead the attention of a servant and whispered a request. A hound gave up chasing table scraps to follow them through the long branching corridors and back out into the chill winter air where Kylo dallied for a moment, scratching him behind the ears. He turned to Hux with a hopeful look, inclining his head toward their destination.

A low building hulked across a small courtyard, white smoke rising from holes in the thatching. The entrance was high, up a wide set of stairs that covered the raised foundation. The spring that bubbled up below was tapped for heat and clean water throughout the keep, but this was doubtless its most luxurious use. Hux hesitated, burying his fingers in the dog’s fur before giving a curt nod.    

The building was warm when they entered and smelled of eucalyptus, embers from a banked fire glowing red in the central pit. Two large round baths occupied the rest of the space, a warm mist rising from the one recently filled. The items Kylo requested were laid out neatly beside it - a fresh chunk of soap, a wide-toothed comb, a small jar, and a stack of linen towels. Two sets of clothing were stacked neatly on a nearby shelf, black as was his custom, and the deep green he favored most on Hux.    

The house was only open to members of the Jarl’s family on pain of arrest, and empty in the aftermath of battle. Hux glanced warily around the room and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at finding it unoccupied. His culture didn’t regard the body in the same unconcerned way as the Rus, a shyness Kylo hoped he would gradually lose. For today, he was happy to entertain it.     

He went to work removing the layers of leather and chain, unbuckling straps and discarding the heavy coat of fur that cushioned beneath. It had been snowing when he left, and the extra padding had seemed like a good idea. Now that the heat and sweat of battle had cooled, Kylo was eager to be rid of it.

Hux waited for a moment before wriggling out of the chain shirt that covered his tunic and letting it drop to the floor. He watched Kylo pull the damp shirt over his head, discarding it atop the neat pile of armor. His eyes lingered on Kylo’s chest, sliding down toward his waist and his hands drifted to his own belt. It fell heavily to the ground, the ornamental buckle striking the wood with a loud thunk.

Taking that as his cue, Kylo stepped forward and grasped the hem of Hux’s bloodied tunic, lifting it slowly. Hux studied his face while Kylo gently tugged it upward and over his shoulders. It caught on the ornaments in his hair, the braids gore-soaked and tangled. Hux helped to work the fabric free, his eyes sliding shut when Kylo’s hands returned for the thin shirt beneath. It followed the tunic more easily, and Kylo let his hands drift down Hux’s sides. He shivered at the light touch, backing away.

Shoving down his disappointment, Kylo tugged at the strings of his trousers and kicked them aside when they hit the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bath, dangling his feet in the water while resisting the urge to turn around. Hux would either get into the bath or he wouldn’t, but either way, Kylo was ready to wash away the accumulated filth of a week spent on the move.

Slipping the rest of the way into the water, Kylo squirmed until he could lean his head back beneath the surface. A quiet rustle of fabric greeted his ears when he came back up, followed by the rippling sound of Hux sliding into the bath behind him. He smiled, reaching for the soap. Turning back, he saw Hux sink slowly down, his eyes closed in an expression of bliss. Kylo shifted until he was facing Hux, holding out the black chunk in offering. Streaks and blotches of blood still marred his skin, merging and connecting the pattern of freckles that dotted the pale expanse. It added another dimension to his ferocity, and Kylo was almost sorry to see the stains washed away.  

Hux slowly opened his eyes and reached for the soap, proceeding to scrub at his skin with a ruthlessness that looked painful. Kylo watched with a grimace, afraid to interrupt. When Hux finished contorting himself to reach everywhere he could, he glanced up and caught Kylo staring. A blush crept into his cheeks and he looked away, holding out the dark lump for Kylo to take it back.

Kylo washed up quickly, and motioned for Hux to move closer. “Come here,” he said softly, hoping Hux would indulge him. “Turn around.” He could see the indecision on Hux’s face, and the exact moment it fell away.

Hux shuffled around, drawing closer before turning his back. Kylo reached for the tortoiseshell comb next to the bath and ran his fingers lightly along the jumbled mass of orange hair. He found the end of one braid and slowly began to unravel it, pulling the comb through the strands. Hux let out a sigh and dropped his shoulders, the tension draining away with the motion of Kylo’s hands. A small pile of baubles grew beside the bath, gold and bone and glass, as Kylo freed them from the knots and twists. His hair was sticky and tangled, but Kylo found a new well of patience for the task in the pleased sounds that escaped Hux’s mouth.       

“Magnificent,” he whispered, pressing a light kiss to Hux’s shoulder. He didn’t flinch at the contact, and Kylo moved up, brushing the underside of Hux’s jaw with his nose, gratified at the hitch in Hux’s breath. He pressed another kiss beneath Hux’s ear and leaned back, reaching for the ewer set out beside the bath. Dipping it in the water, he slowly poured it over Hux’s hair, stroking and soothing. Hux tilted his head back, his breaths relaxing slow and deep.

Satisfied, Kylo set down the pitcher and moved on to a small jar studded with amber. It belonged to his mother, but Kylo was willing to risk her displeasure over the theft in the hopes of greater rewards. Lifting the lid, he sifted through the mixture of wood ash and chaff, laced with herbs to hide the acrid scent. He scooped up a generous amount and set about folding it into the wet strands of Hux’s hair.

Fragrance mingled with the steam, a heady mix that settled around them like a curtain. Moving up from the ends, Kylo scrubbed until his fingers reached Hux’s scalp where he let them linger, massaging in slow circles. Soft, hungry sounds fell from Hux’s mouth as he leaned into Kylo’s touch. Kylo’s blood sang at the response, a thrill travelling through his bones.  

Warm water streamed down from the pitcher in Kylo’s hand as he washed away the bitter ash. “I’ve wanted my hands in your hair for so long,” he whispered against the shell of Hux’s ear. “It’s strong and proud and beautiful, all the things that you are.”

Hux let out a harsh breath, letting his head fall forward. Turning slowly around, he planted his knees to either side of Kylo’s thighs and wrapped his arms loosely about his neck. “Thank you,” he said, almost too softly to hear. “For this, and - for giving me time.”  

“I’ll give you all I have,” Kylo answered truthfully. “I know this wasn’t your choice, but I can’t bring myself to be sorry. There’s no one else I’d choose.”

Hux’s face transformed at the words, first in surprise, then darkening with a shade of desire. Reaching for the jar, his wet fingers returned coated with scrub and he threaded them through Kylo’s hair. Kylo let his eyes fall shut as Hux focused intently on the task, humming a bit at the sensation. Hux was thorough, twisting the black waves around his fingers before lavishing attention at the roots. Kylo’s mouth fell open, letting Hux hear his pleasure at the unexpected touch.

Repeating Kylo’s process with the ewer, Hux washed him clean and resettled himself in Kylo’s lap. Kylo slowly moved his hands along Hux’s thighs, resting them at his waist. For a long moment, neither of them moved. Kylo watched the firelight dancing in the shine of Hux’s hair and tucked a wet strand behind his ear. The ruby in his ear flashed, and Kylo drifted in the memory of fastening it there after his oath.

Hux’s eyes flicked down to Kylo’s lips and then back up, taking a quick breath. He leaned in and Kylo waited, forcing himself to be still as Hux gently pressed his lips to Kylo’s own. A fire rose up in his gut and when he could no longer hold back, Kylo pulled Hux’s hips forward, returning the kiss with interest.

Hux gasped out a breath, canting up to rut against Kylo’s stomach. Kylo’s hands slid down to cup his cheeks, holding Hux close as he thrust up against him. Hux pressed his palms to Kylo’s shoulders, pushing back just far enough to ghost his fingers down Kylo’s chest and wrap one hand around his cock. Kylo had been plenty aroused by simply being able to finally touch, cleaning and spoiling Hux like he deserved. Hux’s hands in his hair upped the ante, and the newly intimate touch was a sweet relief.

Hux’s progress was slow beneath the water, but his grip was firm and Kylo moaned at the sensation. He ran his hands over Hux’s chest, lingering at his nipples to brush over them again and again. Hux’s breathing grew ragged and when Kylo couldn’t bear it any longer, he anchored his hands beneath Hux and lifted him bodily out of the water.

Laying him down on a decorative pelt to spare his skin the scratch of wood, Kylo gave him a lingering kiss before moving to search a high shelf. A small glass bottle painted with gold hid behind other, more common supplies and Kylo’s lips turned up in a wicked smile. The oil was from Byzantium, a gift to the Jarl from merchants looking to win favor in their travels. His mother would have his hide, but in the moment, it didn’t matter.

Returning to Hux, he went to his knees and bent over his prone form, pouring a small measure of oil into his palm. He smelled lily and musk and myrrh as he kneaded his fingers into pale, freckled skin. Travelling south, Kylo stroked the soft line of hair that trailed down from his navel, watching for Hux’s reaction. He was watching, eyes hooded and dark with want. Drizzling a bit more oil over his fingers, Kylo grasped Hux’s cock and went to work, slowly dragging his hand up and down the stiffening shaft.

Hux tilted his head back, his body rising slightly from the stretch. Kylo leaned down to kiss him again, teeth dragging over his lower lip before moving down his exposed throat. Hux made an incredible sound, turning his head to give Kylo more of his skin. How long, Kylo thought, speeding up his strokes. How long had Hux wanted this, needed it, just like him?

Hux cried out in wordless pleasure as Kylo moved up, teasing his head with gentle tugs on his foreskin. Kylo slid his thumb into the slit, spreading around the bead of precome that had gathered there. It mingled with the amber slick, pearlescent, and Kylo would already have his mouth there if he thought the oil wouldn’t poison him. Later, he thought, if Hux allowed it. Gods, but he hoped Hux allowed it.

He moved down instead, ducking his head as he lifted Hux’s hips just enough to reach the tight, coiled ring of muscle between his cheeks. Hux protested when Kylo’s hand left his cock, the groan turning to a gasp when Kylo’s tongue swirled around his entrance. His mouth hung open, his breath coming short and quick while Kylo lavished him with attention. He pressed inside and Hux took himself in hand, thrusting into his fist. Ignoring his own erection as long as possible, Kylo licked and teased, only driving Hux wilder.

Before long it was too much, his neck aching from the strain, and Kylo lowered Hux down to press a wet kiss to his inner thigh. He crawled back up Hux’s body, stopping long enough to brush his thumb beneath each nipple. Hux’s eyes rolled back and Kylo’s lips curved up at the picture he made. Pulling Hux’s hand away from his cock, Kylo lowered himself down and thrust against him, leaking into the hollow of his hip. He had to tear himself away from the feel of it, from the solid heat of Hux’s shaft sliding beside his own, to finish the way he wanted.

Hux lifted his head to watch, cheeks flushed, desire leaving him a wreck. Kylo thought of the red banners in the great hall, thought about wrapping Hux in his colors and _possessing_. Reaching a hand between them, Kylo grasped them both, his fingers still slick enough to keep a quick rhythm. He locked his gaze with Hux’s own, thrusting up just enough to brush his head against the place he knew would feel best. Hux pressed his knees to either side of Kylo’s hips, his back arching up off the furs. Watching Hux’s eyes widen, Kylo reveled in the string of short, noisy breaths that escaped his mouth. He held himself back from the edge just long enough for Hux to spill, hot and wet, over his knuckles with a loud grunt. The feel of it dripping down, the raw scent of it, pushed him over and he shot hard across Hux’s chest.

Hux panted below him, head lolling to one side. Kylo couldn’t help but collapse against him, tucking his head into the crook of Hux’s neck. The catharsis of two victories in one day left him breathless and spent. Strong arms wrapped around his back and Kylo luxuriated in the feel of them, in knowing how powerful they could be. His new allies had sent not a wisp, but a warrior, and even if every battle between them was as fierce as this, Kylo wouldn’t mind. Now those arms were gentle, fingers tracing light, wet circles across his skin. He wanted to fall asleep like this, wanted to drift off with his lips pressed again the throbbing pulse point, feeling Hux breathe against his hair.

Eventually Hux began to squirm, and Kylo lifted his weight from his chest. Hux forced him up with one sticky hand, pushing him back toward the bath. Kylo laughed and did as directed, pulling Hux unresisting into the water with him. The bath had cooled, but still felt good against his heated skin, washing away the evidence of their tryst.

When he was clean enough, Hux leaned back against Kylo’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder. Kylo encircled his waist, hands clasping his arms over Hux’s stomach. “Does this mean you’ll talk to me now?” Kylo’s voice was teasing, but a very real hope lay beneath.

“Maybe,” Hux mused, reaching back to stroke a hand through Kylo’s hair. “If you fight well, and if you’re very, very lucky.”

“When I cannot fight with you, I will fight for you,” Kylo said, the words solemn, a prayer to Óðinn in his mind.  “Shall I bring you back a trophy?”

“Yes,” Hux said decisively, greed creeping into his tone as he continued. “Bring me the bleached skulls of your foes and see where that gets you.”

Kylo grinned, tilting his head to nip at Hux’s neck. “Anything,” he promised. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to make this mostly accurate to 10th century Kievan Rus, but I don't think the Varangians had bath houses, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Come fight me on [tumblr](http://griesly.tumblr.com)!


End file.
